


As I wander / 失重

by yilimiliyi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: PWP一发完我想给你拍照 / 我想给你跳舞 / 但最后做了个爽Imagine：在独立摄影棚二楼少儿不宜，透明天窗有月光





	As I wander / 失重

浅色的背景纸还未收起，长长地拖到地面铺成舞台，朱正廷将鞋子蹬开，除去袜子，赤脚踩上背景纸，黄明昊搭好三脚架，静静坐在高脚凳上。  
爱人便在单调的布景板前起舞，没有音乐，他的内心流动着自我的旋律，脚尖在地上划出弧度，刷、刷，细小的摩擦声。  
黄明昊没有打开摄影灯，入口处常亮的照明和天窗外的月光是唯一的光线，爱人的脸庞明明暗暗，他的指尖有时充满缱绻地向他伸出，又在眨眼间收回安全地带，黄明昊目不转睛地凝视一会儿，跳下凳子，端起手边的胶片机按快门。看似毫无章法，似乎都没有在管朱正廷在镜头的哪里，看起来是怎样的姿态。他边按着，边抬起脚用空余的那只手拽下鞋子踩上布景板，朱正廷收起一个旋转动作，手臂便勾上他的脖子，唇与唇贴合，只电光火石间，呼吸便重了，朱正廷微微张开口放他的舌头进来，他们发出呜咽的声音，像要吞噬掉对方。舌尖追逐缠绕，来来回回不过二三回合，朱正廷便撤开，他推着黄明昊的肩膀，借力远离对方，又在他的舞台上继续未完成的表演。黄明昊随他移动，时而在很近的距离摄下他的脸庞，朱正廷变了轨迹，依过来，围着他舞蹈，手指有时暧昧地滑过他的脖颈，他的腰间，黄明昊捉到他的手指，于是他以一字开作收尾，仰面躺到地上，没了形象地喘息。  
黄明昊跪到地上，放下相机，他凑近，逐渐遮住朱正廷瞳孔中柔和的光，他的鼻子抵在朱正廷的下巴上，朱正廷反手勾住他的脖子，他轻轻碰了碰对方的嘴唇。  
爱人起身转向他，手撑在地面上，他们挨得很近，在对方眼中找寻自己的倒影，朱正廷对他笑了笑，呼吸喷洒在他的脸上，“好久不见。”  
黄明昊搂住他的腰，对方跌进自己怀里，他紧紧抱住朱正廷，手臂丈量对方的消瘦，他将自己埋进朱正廷的侧颈，深深地嗅闻那里的气息，对方身上淡淡的木质香水味令他心安，他们分别一月有余，他以为自己几乎快忘掉朱正廷的身形和味道，不到今日，不到这爱人在怀的时刻，他没发现原来他这么需要，他这么想念。  
朱正廷剪发了，短短的发尾戳到他的额头，他抬起头来，在清浅月光下凝视对方的脸，眯着眼睛，指腹沿着他的五官滑过，一笔笔描摹着他的样子，手指按过对方睫毛的时候，朱正廷难耐地眨眨眼睛，就凑近咬黄明昊的嘴唇。  
他淘气地咬了一口，退离一些，又上前舔了舔黄明昊的下唇，仿佛那里激起他的好奇。  
“我的嘴唇好玩吗？”  
“嗯……”朱正廷抬眼睨他，半笑着说，“真的挺适合亲亲。”  
黄明昊心跳漏了半拍，还要调笑，“怎么，以前都没发现吗？”  
“太久不亲，都快忘啦……”  
黄明昊点点自己的嘴唇，就像在台上玩游戏时那样，他什么也没再说，朱正廷也乖乖满足了他的心愿，他的舌尖像小猫一样舔舐过那两片性感的唇瓣，黄明昊揽住他的腰加深这个亲吻，将他压在背景纸上。  
他的指尖伸进朱正廷的衣服下摆，引导着他褪去衣物，他们将所有的布料悉数除去，在这片创造艺术的空间里赤裸相对。初秋的夜晚很凉，朱正廷身上起了些鸡皮疙瘩，他们都硬了，半勃的性器抵在一起，朱正廷用手掌同时握住缓慢摩擦，黄明昊用他顶适合亲吻的嘴唇吻过朱正廷颈侧的动脉，点燃他剧烈的心跳，而后向下含住他沐浴在月光中的乳/尖，那里因为夜晚凛冽的凉意而挺立起来，黄明昊咬住它，叼进唇间吮吸，舌尖在乳尖周围扫过，那颗红缨充血的硬度逐渐在他的爱怜之间柔软下去。  
朱正廷手上摩擦的动作逐渐剧烈，他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖释放出咸腥的体液，残留在手掌间的白浊有点浓厚，朱正廷笑着摊开手向他示意。  
黄明昊分神半秒，遗憾于没有一部胶片机在旁为他们记录下这场性爱。他抱起朱正廷，跨出背景纸的包围圈，将他抵到摄影棚楼梯的栏杆旁，三角形的屋顶从那里开始分界，也是漏入的月光最盛之处，他便于完成他脑海中的剪辑，他的艺术品。  
他的舌尖沿着朱正廷的脊柱滑落，分开对方的臀瓣，亲吻穴口周围的嫩肉，右手把玩着对方的囊袋，朱正廷趴在冰冷的栏杆上，低低地喊他。  
黄明昊，黄明昊。  
他把手指刺进去，胸膛覆上朱正廷的后背，对方因为这突如其来的温暖而颤抖，黄明昊硬到发疼的性器蹭着对方的大腿内侧，模拟着交/合的动作。  
朱正廷的背脊难耐地弓起，手臂用力地抓住那根可怜的栏杆，拉出漂亮的背肌，他闭关训练得狠了些，肌肉线条比往先更紧致，黄明昊将嘴唇抵上去，亲吻他的肩膀，朱正廷侧过脸来索吻，细细的、英挺的眉毛皱起，有急切之意。  
黄明昊，黄明昊。他念着。  
“你想我。”  
“我也想你。”  
他进入朱正廷，抱住对方的腰挺动，朱正廷的手指缠绕在他的头发间，偶尔牵住其中的一小簇绕在指尖，黄明昊忽然觉得头发长了，或许他该告别面条头，和对方一起留个毛茸茸的寸头。  
没了发型偶尔的遮挡，朱正廷柔和的轮廓显出英气，他在吻与吻的间隙眼珠打转，动用全方位视角去细细品味，朱正廷里面有点紧，牵拉着他的性器，不舍他哪怕退开一些，黄明昊照顾着他的那处敏感，同时因着快感而头皮发麻。  
月光打在眼皮上目眩神迷。  
朱正廷说，我快失重了。  
“如果我抱着你从这里掉下去，短短半层楼距离，我们能体验0.5秒的失重。”  
朱正廷迎合着他穿刺的动作，小口喘息着，“不一样。”  
他转过头，偎在黄明昊的怀里，他们望着几米外工作室下半层的风景，狭长的桌上铺满各式各样的概念图，他们掉下去，就在夜色里掉进纷繁复杂的线条和智慧的火花里。  
他知道不一样，因为他与朱正廷通过性的交/合而联合，再一次地，间隔有够久地，情欲灭顶，思念入骨，性是宣泄，也是他们再次填补空白的途径。  
他侵入他的爱人，而获得久违的亲密。  
朱正廷转过身，靠在栏杆上，黄明昊拉开他的腿正面进入，刺得更狠，朱正廷射精时微微向后仰了头，他脆弱的喉结曝露在黄明昊的视线中，于是黄明昊含住那处，舌尖尝到酥麻，那是朱正廷喊他名字时的震颤。  
你爱我，朱正廷。不然你不会这样想我。  
他的鼻尖一阵酸涩，眼前有一点白光闪过，朱正廷一只手抱他在胸口，一只手伸向无垠夜空，他的释放不由自主。  
在那瞬间，他的耳边忽然听不见任何声音，他在朱正廷的身体里，他们是一对被弹射出太空舱的爱侣，就以一个亲密相拥的姿态，蜉蝣于浩渺宇宙，他的思绪轻飘无从落地，唯有一双手抓得确据，漫长生命中的这场爱情，是朱正廷和他一起。  
  
他明白了失重。  


Fin.


End file.
